


Splinter

by Lazarusgreeneyes



Series: Shards [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarusgreeneyes/pseuds/Lazarusgreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter

„Tim,"

 

Everyone he loves dies. But with everyone it’s different, different ways of dying, and that makes him different from them.

 

Bruce died when his parents were murdered, part of him died, just like Alfred, but _different_. 

When his parents fell, Dick - Robin, Robin, _Robin_ \- died. 

 

(Robin died that day, it all started with that)

 

Jason’s dead had been a warning to Tim, or was meant to be. It wasn’t.

Stephanie - Steph, Spoiler, Robin - hadn’t died for real, but she had. It was different. 

His mom, she died, she didn’t came back.

His dad, his fault.

ConnerBartCassieCassRoseRavenRoyGar-

 

Everyone he loves dies.

 

(Tim didn’t love himself, he couldn’t remember ever doing so)

 

They die again and again, they all do, leaving him alone.

But.

Jason is still there, still there to take care of him. Still there. There to scrub the blood away from his face when he doesn't want to move anymore. 

There to teach him, to guide him.

 

Tim would follow him, he can’t not follow him. Not anymore, Jason was /his/ Robin. He followed Robin when he was young, just a child that shouldn’t have been out at night. Tim followed Jason into being Robin, and kept following after that.

 

(„Nice costume, ~~Red Robin~~ , _who_  gave that to you?”)

 

The first time Jason had asked him to be his Robin, Tim’s mind had told, had screamed at him to say no— ~~he should have listened to his heart.~~

The second time Jason asked, Tim was more eager but still said no, he should have said yes back then. 

The third time was the same, the poison in his system made it more difficult to say no this time, but he still denied him, he could accept what he wanted, what he needed quite yet.

He should have said yes, and so he did at the fourth time when it wasn't even really a question anymore. While Tim was in Jason’s arms. 

 

(Tim leans in the embrace and closes his eyes for a moment as Jason’s teeth graces over the sensitive skin of his neck. He sighs softly and when he reopens his eyes, Tim smirks and goes back to work, carves metal through flesh like Jason taught him to. „Be my Robin.”)

 

The words had been so soft and Tim couldn’t resist anymore. It had just felt too right, it might not have been but at that moment, he was Jason’s already, had been his Robin already. Time passes quickly and Tim wasn’t even sure when he asked, if he asked at all, but he still said yes.

" _Robin_."


End file.
